


time stops, rain falls

by kyaaaana



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaaaana/pseuds/kyaaaana
Summary: It was a cloudy day."Will you answer me honestly?"





	1. time stops, rain falls

Tick tock. Tick tock.

 

It was a cloudy day.

 

The time passed slowly as Seulgi sat there on the bench. It was as if the world had slowed down, just for this moment. Joohyun was right next to her, yet, she couldn’t do anything. She could've told Joohyun how she felt, confess every little thing that she loved about the other girl, but she couldn't.

 

Looking down at the ground, Seulgi listened to Joohyun’s breathing and her own beating heart. Her heart was beating so fast, it felt as if it was going to jump out of her chest. Biting her lip, she adverted her gaze onto her shoes, then onto the shoe laces, contemplating on whether she should tell the older girl or not. All these thoughts were racing around her mind, contradicting each other. Some were saying to tell Joohyun how she felt, and others were telling her not to. She didn't know what to do anymore.

 

She sighed to herself, taking a deep breath.  She quickly glanced over at Joohyun. Luckily, she was looking to the side, so she wouldn't notice that Seulgi was gazing at her. Still, scared of being noticed, Seulgi looked down again.

 

In this awkward silence was making Seulgi nervous. Seulgi’s hands gripped the edge of the bench. Just as Seulgi was about to become overwhelmed by the silence, Joohyun spoke up.

 

"Hey."

 

Hearing the older girl’s voice, Seulgi looked up at her, biting her lip.

 

"Hm? What is it?" She asked in a soft voice.

 

"Why are you so quiet? You’re usually not this quiet."

 

With all the thoughts in her head, she managed to mutter out an answer. "Ah.. Well.. There’s not much to say, is there?"

 

"I have something to ask you," Joohyun stated, turning around to face the younger girl. "Will you answer me honestly?"

 

Seulgi hesitated for a moment, before nodding once. Joohyun looked down at her hands, taking a deep breath before looking back up at the younger girl. Seulgi braced herself for whatever question was going to be asked, so as to not look like a fool when answering.

 

"I've always liked you. I like you a lot, it could even be love. Ever since I first met you. Even though we didn't talk as much and still don't talk. But you know what, that can be changed, but my feelings can't. Ever since I met you, I have looked forward to everyday, just to be able to see you. You make me happy. So.. Will you go out with me?"

 

Seulgi had prepared herself, but she was absolutely not prepared for this. She didn't know what to say, wearing a shocked face. Joohyun liked her back, just like how she liked her. Seulgi was so happy she could burst, but why couldn't she smile? Was she too shocked? She wanted so much to tell the other girl everything she felt about her. She wanted to tell her that she loved her a lot. To say that Joohyun was the one that made Seulgi happy just by thinking about her or hearing her name. But she couldn't. She couldn't say anything. It became quiet for a while. Then Joohyun spoke up again.

 

"Ah.. I.. I understand how you feel. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'll be going now.. See you."

 

Seulgi could tell that Joohyun was holding back tears. Her voice was softer and quieter than usual. Joohyun stood up, slowly walking away. Seulgi’s gaze followed her, watching her back. It soon started raining, but Seulgi didn't care. Neither did Joohyun as she walked in the rain, letting herself get drenched.

 

Still watching her as the rain fell, Seulgi felt ashamed in herself. She couldn't tell her how she felt about her, and ended up hurting her instead. After Joohyun was a few feet away, Seulgi stood up. Tears were streaming down her face. No sounds, just tears. She knew that even if Joohyun did say “See you,” they were never going to see each other again. Joohyun wouldn’t let herself see Seulgi again, knowing that if she did, she’d never be able to let her go. The older girl would try everything she could to avoid her, and Seulgi knew that. Seulgi knew that they’d never be as close anymore. All because she couldn’t tell Joohyun how she felt.

 

With her gaze still on Joohyun, she stood up and said her last goodbye, walking the other way.

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't say anything. I love you too. Goodbye."

 

* * *

originally, this was just supposed to be an angsty one shot, but I decided to make it into a series!

 


	2. last night

Seulgi sat up abruptly in her bed, breathing heavily. She looked around and then at her clock, which displayed the time, 2:43 am, in red. She let out a sigh and fell back onto the bed, letting her eyes close again.

 

“It was only a dream. I can’t believe this..”

 

She quietly muttered to herself, careful to not wake the other girl in the room. After what seemed like an eternity of tossing and turning and contemplating what the dream meant, Seulgi found herself drifting off to sleep again.

 

Seulgi woke up to the sounds of her alarm clock blaring, her hand blindly finding the clock and trying to turn it off. She pushed her face into her pillow, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep. Just as she was about to enter dreamland, someone woke her up.

 

“Kang Seulgi, if you keep sleeping you’re not going to have enough time to get ready for our schedules today!”

 

Seulgi groaned at the voice and sat up, rubbing her eyes open to see Joohyun tying her hair up. She yawned and slowly got out of bed, exiting the room and finding her way to the bathroom. Without any warning, Seulgi opened the door and entered, earning gasps and yelps from Sooyoung and Yerim, who were in the bathroom getting ready. Seulgi looked around before starting her morning routine.

 

The other two soon left after finishing, leaving Seulgi alone in the bathroom. After Seulgi finished, she got dressed and met the others in the living room, but something seemed off to her. She looked around. She furrowed her brows, “Doesn’t something seem weird to you guys today?”

 

The other girls mirrored Seulgi and looked around, Yerim replying.”Uh.. No? Why? Does something seem off to you?”

 

Seulgi squinted her eyes and continued to look around, gasping and clasping her hands together. “Son Seungwan! Where is she!?”

 

Upon hearing that, the others gasped and looked around. Seulgi turned to look at Joohyun. “Don’t tell me she’s still sleeping. You woke me up but you didn’t wake her up? She gets to sleep some more and I don’t?”

 

Frowning, Seulgi quickly made her way to Seungwan’s room, Joohyun quickly following after her. Seulgi banged on the door, but no response.

 

“Seulgi, it’s not like that! Look, when she wakes up, she’s not going to have enough time to get ready.”

 

“Well, it could’ve been my problem too then.” Seulgi wrinkled her nose, opening the door to Seungwan’s room to see the younger girl still sleeping, her hair strewn everywhere.

 

“Yah! Son Seungwan! Are you not going to wake up? Because of you we’re going to be late!”

 

Seulgi went over to the sleeping Seungwan, shaking her by the shoulders until she woke up, groaning.

 

“I’m awake, I’m awake. Stop shaking me,” Seungwan raised her hand up and covered Seulgi’s face, pushing her away and falling back onto the bed. “And I was sleeping so good. I was so close to being kissed by someone. Who, I don’t know. But I was going to get my first in-dream kiss.”

 

Seulgi rolled her eyes and pulled Seungwan up. “Come on, you’ve got to get ready quickly. We’re already going to be late to our schedules.”

 

With another groan, Seungwan stood up from her bed and began to get ready, shooing the others out of her room. After a while, she joined the others in the living room, standing near the door.

 

“Come on, let’s go. Didn’t you guys say we’re going to be late for our schedules?”

 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, “And whose fault is that?”

 

“Not mine.” Seungwan shrugged, opening the door as everyone else laughed, following her out and into the car.

 

Arriving at their destination, Seulgi shook Seungwan awake again, getting out and joining everyone else outside the car. The group made their way inside the building, greeting the staff members by bowing their heads and giving out “good mornings,” then to the dance studio.

 

Today would be a pretty easy day, considering that they would only have to practice their dances a couple times, sing through some of their songs, and then go for a photoshoot for a magazine.

 

As they arrived at their destination, they entered the room, flicking on the lights and setting their bags down. Seulgi, being the lead dancer, began immediately. She walked into the middle of the room and began to stretch. Joohyun went over to the speaker and plugged in her phone, letting her playlist play on shuffle as they warmed up. Joohyun walked over to Seulgi and started to stretch with her, then stopping and turning to Seulgi, eyes on her back.

 

Feeling eyes on her, Seulgi turned to look at the other, raising a brow. “What’s up?”

 

Joohyun shook her head, moving closer. “Nothing, but are you okay?”

 

Seulgi only furrowed her brows in reply. “What do you mean?”

 

“Last night, I heard you sit up. Did you have a nightmare?”

 

Hearing those words, Seulgi’s eyes slightly widened, her heart racing. How could she forget that Joohyun was a light sleeper? Taking a deep breath to regulate her heart, she spoke.

 

“Yeah, something like that. It wasn’t that bad though, so it’s okay. You don’t have to worry.” Seulgi gave the other a reassuring smile, finishing her stretching before standing up, clearing her throat as she watched the others warm up.  Seulgi still couldn’t get the dream off her mind, and she hoped that dancing would clear her mind of it.

 

“Okay, we’re going to go through all of our title songs, no breaks in between! I don’t think it’ll be too bad. There’s Happiness, Ice Cream Cake, Automatic, Dumb Dumb, and Russian Roulette. Okay girls, are we ready to breeze through these practices?”

 

Groans were heard from all of the other members. Seungwan spoke up.

 

“Five songs in a row? Who wants to make a bet with me that we’ll die after Automatic?”

 

“Fine, fine. We’ll take a rest after Automatic. How does that sound? If we go through them all with no mistakes, I won’t make us go for round two.”

 

Her suggestion earned a “Yeah!” from many voices, and she looked over to Joohyun to let her know that she could start playing their songs. The first song that started was their debut song, “Happiness.”

 

As the song started, so too did the girls’ movements. All through the practice, Joohyun kept her eyes on Seulgi, causing her to almost bump into Sooyoung at one point, but luckily, the accident was avoided.

 

After Automatic finished, all but Seulgi dropped to the floor, their breaths heavy as they fanned themselves with their hands in a futile attempt to cool down.

 

“The first three dances were a success, but will the next two be? Whether or not you make a mistake will tell, so make sure to not make any mistakes, and we can finish early.”

 

Seulgi just laughed a bit as they complained, going over to her bag to get out her water bottle as she took gulps from it. Closing the water bottle, she took a deep breath, her eyes closed. Bits of the dream flashed in her mind.

 

_‘This dream is never going to leave me alone, huh?’_

 

She frowned a bit, shaking her head and patting her cheeks before going back to the others, who were downing their water.

 

“Are we ready to continue? Or do we still need some time to rest?”

 

“Let’s rest some more!” Yerim called out, still laying on the floor as she looked up at Seulgi.

 

“Trick question, because we’re continuing. We’ve only got two more songs, we can do this!”

 

Groans were heard from the members again as they stood up, complaining.

 

Seungwan was the one who complained the most. “You only say that because you’re like… the most experienced in dancing. And you’re a dancer so it’s easier for you.”

 

Seulgi laughed, shaking her head as she held up a fist of determination. “That’s not it at all. Idols need stamina, and we’re building stamina while perfecting our dances. So let’s go!”

 

This time, Seulgi was the one at the speaker, ready to play the song.

 

“Ready?”

 

Not waiting for the members’ reply, Seulgi went on ahead and played the songs, quickly getting into her position as they began to dance. Seulgi glanced at Joohyun through the mirror, continuing the fast paced dances as the younger members began to chant in determination. She let out a breathless chuckle as they finished off with a pose, the others shouting in joy before falling to the floor with heavy breaths. Seulgi turned to them and smiled, speaking in between her breaths.

 

“Good job, girls! Dance practice is over for today! We’ve got about an hour to rest before we have to practice singing.”

 

Seulgi walked over to her water bottle, opening it as she finished off the rest of her water. She tossed the empty plastic bottle into the recycling bin, then walking over to the other girls and taking a seat with them.

 

Sooyoung leaned against Seungwan in a sly manner, her elbow nudging her in the side. “So, Seungwan… Who was the person you were about to share a kiss with in your dream?”

 

Seungwan squirmed a bit as Sooyoung’s elbow hit her ticklish spot, her arm trying to block it. “It wasn’t anyone important. No one you need to know about.”

 

And she was right. How could she tell Sooyoung that the person that she was about to kiss in her dream was Sooyoung?

 

The corners of Sooyoung’s lips tugged into a grin, leaning more into Seungwan as she whispered into her ear. “Are you sure it wasn’t me?”

 

Sooyoung let out a small chuckle before leaning away, her fingers toying with Seungwan’s hair. After seeing the red on Seungwan’s cheeks, Sooyoung halted her actions, opting to let the girl calm down as she bothered Yerim, who was seated on her other side.

 

Seulgi and Joohyun just laughed at the interaction between Sooyoung and Seungwan, shaking their heads. The other members could tell that Sooyoung and Seungwan had a thing for each other, but the two of them were so oblivious, it was entertaining for the members to watch.

  
So far, Seulgi was doing great with not having her dream interfere with her daily activities. Seulgi was strong, she would not let this dream affect her.


	3. it's nothing

Or so she thought. Every time that she even glanced at Joohyun, the dream flashed through her mind. The rain, the tears, then there she went, walking away. Seulgi shook her head to shake the dream fragments away, letting out a sigh, which garnered concern from the younger members as they swarmed around her.

 

“Are you okay, Seulgi?”

 

“Yeah, you’ve been kind of off today.”

 

Seulgi nodded and reassured Sooyoung and Yerim. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. I’ve just been thinking a lot.”

 

Her reply resulted in interest from them, Yerim speaking first. “Thinking, huh? About what?”

 

“Have you been thinking about Joohyun?”

 

Upon hearing that, Seulgi’s eyes widened a bit, her heart racing. _Do they know? Has it been obvious this whole time?_   “No, why would I be thinking about her?”

 

The two of them shrugged, “We just guessed, but since you hesitated for a moment, it’s something related to Joohyun, huh?”

 

“Nonsense.” Seulgi was scared now. She couldn’t have a word of her feelings get out, or else it’d be trouble. Not just for her, but her whole group.

 

The younger girls shrugged again, “Whatever you say, Seulgi.” After that, they left her alone as they went to go play around the dance studio, waiting for the next thing on their schedule.

 

The dream was a problem now, even going as far as to make Seulgi mess up while practicing their singing. With the vocal coach in their presence. Her many mistakes earned worried looks from her members.

 

“Kang Seulgi. Why are you making so many mistakes today?” The coach gave her a stern look.

 

Seulgi just bowed her head in apology. “Sorry, I’ll try again.”

 

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, finally able to sing her part correctly.

 

“That’s how it should be. Seungwan next.”

 

Seulgi sighed in relief as her turn finally passed, taking deep breaths to cool her down from her rising body heat, caused by the nervousness her dream was making her feel. With the others finishing their practice of their parts with minimal mistakes, the practice went by quickly. Now they were finished with two thirds of their schedule, and only had a photoshoot to go before they’d be free.

 

There they went, back to lazing around before the next thing to be done on their schedule would be crossed out. Seulgi trudged over to a bench and laid down, scrolling through her sns accounts. She continued to lazily scroll through, until she was interrupted by Joohyun, who patted her legs and ended up pushing them down as she sat on the other side of the bench, her eyes on the still laying Seulgi, who was now looking up at Joohyun with furrowed brows.

 

Seulgi started the conversation first. “Why, what’s up?”

 

“You already know what I’m going to ask.” Joohyun only narrowed her gaze, her eyes squinting slightly.

 

The younger one shook her head slowly, “No..?”

 

Joohyun sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. “What’s going on with you? You’ve been acting off today. You said you had something like a nightmare and told me not to worry, but you’ve been sighing and you even made mistakes while practicing, something you rarely do. So what’s wrong, Kang Seulgi. You know you can tell me anything.”

 

Yes, she could tell Joohyun anything, but telling Joohyun about her feelings was a big no-no. How could she? Wouldn’t it make it awkward between them? Wouldn’t it ruin the friendship? The teamwork? Seulgi had to put the group before her own feelings; she was not going to ruin the lives of four other people because of her growing love for Joohyun. If it happened, she would never be able to live with the guilt.

 

Seulgi hadn’t noticed that she had been thinking too long and had not answered the older girl’s question.

 

“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on or no?” Joohyun furrowed her brows, her eyes strongly locked onto the other’s.

 

Seulgi bit her lip and slightly chewed on it, making up her mind to tell yet another lie. “It’s nothing, I told you I’m fine.”

 

She thought that after that, Joohyun would leave her alone, but boy, was she wrong. Joohyun just interrogated her more. “If you’re fine, why did you make so many mistakes? I’ve known you for a long time, I can tell when something’s on your mind.”

 

“I’m telling you,” Seulgi sighed again, hoping her frustration wouldn’t seep through with her words, “It’s really nothing. It was just a bad dream.”

 

“If it’s really nothing, why does it bother you so much?”

 

Joohyun’s face relaxed from a frown into a worried expression, the two of them sitting in silence before their manager came in the room, disrupting the tense air between them.

 

“Okay, girls. Let’s go. Your last schedule of the day is the photoshoot. After that, you girls are free.”

 

Joohyun glanced at Seulgi one last time, clearly distraught that the younger girl wouldn’t answer her, before getting up first, moving over to where their bags were and grabbing hers, the younger members following after her. Seulgi finally sat up, doing the same as she followed the group out of the dance room and out the building into the van.

 

Seulgi and Joohyun stayed silent throughout the car ride, the younger ones in the back singing along to the radio, making jokes, and laughing.They soon noticed that the two older girls weren’t talking together, whispering amongst themselves about what was happening between their two older members. They were fortunate that the radio was loud enough to cover their hushed whispers.

 

“Is it just me, or do the two of them have a weird air around them?” Sooyoung, who was sitting in between Yerim and Seungwan, loudly whispered.

 

The two besides her nodded, Seungwan starting. “Yeah, they’re both acting weirdly around each other, especially Seulgi. It kind of seems she’s been trying to avoid Joohyun.”

 

Yerim nodded once more. “Me and Sooyoung tried to ask her about it, but she just brushed us off. We asked if it was about Joohyun, and she hesitated before answering no.”

 

“It’s up to us,” Sooyoung started, “To get to the bottom of whatever’s bothering them both.”

 

She nodded, holding her hand out. The other two nodded, following her lead and placing their hands over hers before they made up a cheer.

 

Right as they finished, the van arrived at their destination. They got out of the van and into the building, getting into the elevator as they were taken up to the seventh floor. They found the studio room with their group name on the door, entering and greeting everyone who was already there, helping to set up the equipment.

 

They were lead into the dressing room by their makeup and hair stylists, changing into the provided clothing and then getting their makeup and hair done one after another. The process, which was a long and boring one (except for the younger three who were having fun), was finally over and they exited the room, moving closer to the photoshoot scene. They bowed once again before stepping onto the background and posing as they took photos.

 

After the photographer took all the group photos, he split the group up. The two older members together and then the three younger members. Seulgi internally groaned at this. She was going to admit it, there was tension between the two, after Joohyun had left Seulgi out of frustration and distraught. Joohyun was obviously not feeling too good after Seulgi had decided to continue brushing off the dream and avoiding Joohyun’s questions.

 

Seulgi and Joohyun were the first to have their photos taken, striking a new pose every time the photo was taken. As they were continuing, they were stopped by the photographer.

 

“Seulgi, get closer to Joohyun. You two don’t seem close at all. What’s going on?”

 

Seulgi only apologized, moving a bit closer but keeping some distance. Joohyun noticed, and still frustrated at her, snaked her arm around Seulgi’s waist and pulled her closer.

 

“If we want this to finish quickly,” was all that Joohyun said as they continued to pose, a fake smile on her face.

 

Seulgi could tell that it was a fake smile because, after all, just like Joohyun said, they both had known each other for a long time, and knew when something was up with the other. Though knowing that Joohyun was not in the best of moodsㅡcaused by Seulgi herself, nonethelessㅡ she couldn’t help but feel warm inside because Joohyun was holding her close.

 

If only this could’ve happened when Joohyun was in a good mood and was not frustrated at Seulgi, because right after the photographer finished with the two of them and dismissed them, Joohyun immediately let go of Seulgi, even slightly pushing her away a bit as she left the scene first and went to where the younger members were standing. Seulgi lingered in her spot for a while, biting her lip as she dropped her head, her gaze on the floor as she sullenly trudged back to the group.

 

Soon after, the three younger members were called to get their group shots, and so they went, leaving Seulgi and Joohyun alone with each other once again. They each sat on opposite sides of the chairs that were lined up, Joohyun watching the younger girls and Seulgi looking elsewhere, getting lost in her own thoughts. It wasn’t until the others finished that Seulgi was brought back. Their manager had told them to get ready to go back to their dorm, since they were free of schedules now.

 

They all piled into the van, taking the seats they were in before as their manager began to drive back to their dorm. Once the radio was on and the music was loud, the three younger members in the back had begun their hushed whispers again.

 

“Did you see how they interacted while we were taking photos?” Yerim asked.

 

The other two nodded, Seungwan speaking. “They even got called out by the photographer for it.”

 

“They never get called out. Their chemistry is always perfect together,” Sooyoung started, “So there is _definitely_ something going on between the two of them.”

 

The three of them nodded, Sooyoung continuing to speak. “We have to do something about this.”


	4. open book

By the time they got home, it was six in the evening. Seulgi went straight to the bedroom she shared with Joohyun, hoping that the other wouldn’t follow her in there, while Joohyun just sat on the couch in the living room. The three younger members headed straight to the room that Sooyoung and Yerim shared, dropping their bags on the floor as they locked themselves in there to make sure the two older girls wouldn’t accidentally get in.

 

They didn’t stay in there for long until Sooyoung spoke up. 

 

“Can we actually shower first before we discuss? I feel disgusting.”

 

This brought laughter from the other two, nodding in reply. “Yeah, we should actually do that.”

 

“Me first!” Seungwan stood up quickly, opening the door and leaving into her room, where she grabbed her towel and a change of clothes before going into the bathroom and locking the door. She quickly took a shower and then exited, Sooyoung using it after her, and then Yerim.

 

After showering and drying their hair and whatnot, the three of them met in Yerim and Sooyoung’s room again, Yerim sitting on her bed while Sooyoung and Seungwan shared a seat on Sooyoung’s bed. 

 

“Okay,” Seungwan started, “Since I’m the oldest of us here, I will be facilitating this discussion.”

 

“Why are you acting so professional? We can just talk normally about what’s going on.” Sooyoung said, giving Seungwan a weird look before playfully pushing her a bit.

 

“Yah, are you disrespecting your elder right now?” Seungwan laughed, slapping Sooyoung’s arm.

 

Sooyoung leaned in, “Just because you’re the older one doesn’t mean you’re more powerful,  _ unnie. _ ” She gave Seungwan a wink and a sly grin before leaning back and chuckling.

 

Meanwhile, Yerim was just watching the two of them flirt, shaking her head before she cleared her throat. “Are you two lovebirds forgetting what we’re here in this room to actually talk about?”

 

At the word ‘lovebirds’, the two of them were taken aback, scoffing and faking laughs in denial.

 

“Me? In love with Sooyoung? Never.”

 

“R-right. I would never date Seungwan. Who would?”

 

“Rriiiiight,” Yerim rolled her eyes, “Anyways, let’s talk about what’s going on with Seulgi and Joohyun.”

 

“I’m not sure what really happened with them, but I’m pretty sure it’s big if they’re not talking to each other.” Seungwan stated, nodding.

 

The other two nodded in agreement with her, Sooyoung continuing. “Yeah, remember when we asked her today, Yerim? We asked her if it was about Joohyun and she hesitated.”

 

Yerim just continued nodding. Seungwan’s eyes widened, “I overheardㅡ I wasn’t eavesdroppingㅡ the two of them talking earlier today during dance practice. Joohyun asked what was wrong with Seulgi since Joohyun heard Seulgi sit up in the middle of the night. Seulgi told Joohyun that it was nothing, that it was only just a nightmare or dream or something.”

 

“Do you think she had a nightmare slash dream with Joohyun in it?” Yerim questioned, holding her teddy bear close to her.

 

“I mean, it could be that. Seungwan did have a dream of me last night too.” Sooyoung nodded nonchalantly, teasing Seungwan.

 

...Which only earned her another slap to the arm. “I did not. Who would even dream of you?”

 

“Guys, you’re getting off topic here! We’re getting to the bottom of something here!!” Yerim shouted, grabbing their attention again. 

 

“Well, isn’t it obvious?” Sooyoung replied, crossing her arms over her chest, “Seulgi obviously had a dream with Joohyun in it, and something happened so she’s acting all weird around Joohyun, and Joohyunㅡbeing the caring person she isㅡ asked Seulgi what was wrong. And Seulgi said nothing was wrong, because why would she tell Joohyun about the dream that Joohyun was in that affected Seulgi so much? Ya know what I mean?”

 

The other two only stared in awe with their jaws dropped.

 

“If you knew all that, why are we still discussing??” Seungwan exclaimed, clearly feeling betrayed because Sooyoung knew all this information that was kept from her and Yerim.

 

“It’s because I needed a confirmation, and you overhearing their conversation confirmed what I was thinking.”

 

“Well,” Yerim started, “What are we waiting for?! Let’s go talk to Seulgi!”

 

The three of them quickly got up, opening their door and rushing to the room that Seulgi and Joohyun shared. They were so fast that they almost bumped into Joohyun, who had walked in front of the door, her hand resting on the handle. They stopped, looking up at Joohyun. Joohyun looked at them and gave them a smile. 

 

“I appreciate you guys trying to help, but I think I’ll talk to her instead.”

 

The three of them nodded, but Sooyoung spoke. “Then why are you still waiting here?”

 

“I’m scared. I don’t know if she wants to talk to meㅡhell, I don’t even know if she even wants to see me right now. I’m having second thoughts now. Maybe I’ll just wait it out. I don’t want to make her even more upset by bothering her.”

 

Joohyun took her hand off of the door handle and let it drop to her side. What a bad idea that was, because once her hand dropped, a sly grin appeared on all three of the other girls’ lips. 

 

“Good luck, Joohyun.” Yerim said. Seungwan held up her fist with a nod while Sooyoung moved closer to Joohyun. 

 

“Make sure she feels better.” Sooyoung stated before quickly opening the door and turning around pushing the other two and scurrying back into Sooyoung and Yerim’s room, once again locking themselves in there.

 

Joohyun’s jaw dropped, not believing what the others had done. She muttered under her breath, “You three are so dead tomorrow.”

 

She sighed, staring into the dark room before entering and closing the door behind her, feeling her way towards her bed. Although she didn’t get very far before Seulgi spoke up, her voice hoarse.

 

“You know, you can turn on the light. I know you can’t see that well in the dark.”

 

Joohyun stood still at her voice, back tracking a bit as her hand felt the wall for the light switch, flipping it on. She moved over to Seulgi’s bed, sitting on the edge, her back facing the laying form. Joohyun’s lower lip was in between her teeth, her hands resting in her lap as she fiddled with her fingers. She wasn’t sure how to start off. Should she apologize? Should she try asking again? She was sure Seulgi would just avoid her question like how she did so many times before, so she opted to go with the first option.

 

With a small voice, she started. “Are you feeling okay? I know I was a bit harsh and cold during the photoshoot, and even during the ride to and from there. I’m sorry, I feel horrible for acting that way. If there’s anything I can do to make you feel better, please let me know, because I don’t want you to be upset or anything.” Her small voice that she started off with had gotten louder as she spoke, and now she was just rambling. “And if it was something that I did to make you feel weird in the first place, please tell me so that I can fix my mistake.”

 

Through her rambling, she hadn’t noticed that Seulgi had shifted in her bed so that she was facing Joohyun’s back, a small smile on her face as she was amused at how a simple question from the older one turned into rambling. 

 

“And also if you don’t feel comfortable with me in the room tonight, or maybe from now on, I can sleep on the couch or maybe trade rooms with one of the others tonight, so that you can sleep okay, because I don’t want you to get scolded by the coach and photographer like you did today because you weren’t focused.” Joohyun stood up, beginning to leave before a hand on her wrist stopped her from going, Seulgi’s voice sounding a bit clearer now.

 

“You don’t have to go anywhere, Joohyun. You don’t have to apologize for anything either, even if you were cold to me.” Seulgi pulled her back so that she would sit on her bed again, her hand still on the older girl’s wrist as her thumb caressed Joohyun’s arm. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” she then continued, muttering under her breath and hoping the other wouldn’t hear, “Well, not the real you, anyways.”

 

Hearing that, Joohyun turned around with her brows furrowed, “What do you mean not the real me?”

 

“Well…” This was it. Seulgi thought that she might as well tell Joohyun everything, since Joohyun had already heard her. Seulgi was about to let out the feelings that had been cultivated for years, ever since their trainee days. She wasn’t going to keep her feelings in and let them bother her anymore. It was time that she acted on them. “It’s a long story, so you might want to get comfortable here.”

 

Seulgi scooted a bit to make room for Joohyun and turned on her lamp, while Joohyun got up and turned off the light before making her way back and into the bed next to Seulgi. They faced each other, and with a deep breath, Seulgi started. 

 

“I.. kinda have feelings for you?”

 

Joohyun furrowed her brows, but her heart was racing. “What do you mean ‘kinda have feelings’? And why are you saying it as a question?”

 

Seulgi stuttered for a bit before clearing her throat, her eyes avoiding Joohyun’s as a small blush crept onto her cheeks. “I mean, I have feelings for you. I like you, Joohyun. More than friends. I have for the past however many years. Ever since our trainee days. But I just never acted upon my feelings. I felt it was wrong. What if it ruined our friendship? Our teamwork? I couldn’t put my own feelings before the group. And that’s kind of why I’ve been avoiding you, because I had a dream that you confessed to me, but I was so shocked that you liked me the way I liked you and I couldn’t say anything, and you said sorry in your already breaking voice while holding back tears, and you left me and I was so broken because I couldn’t tell you that I loved you too.”

 

Now it was her that was rambling, and Joohyun let out a small laugh.  _ Is that a good reaction or a bad one? Maybe I messed up?   _ Seulgi thought, biting her lip and breathing heavily as she felt the sadness come up from the pits of her stomach. But they were all stopped when Joohyun placed a hand on Seulgi’s cheeks and tilted her face so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. Before Seulgi could say anything more, and before Joohyun would feel shy and back out, Joohyun leaned in and pressed a soft kiss onto Seulgi’s lips. The chaste kiss lasted for a few seconds before Joohyun pulled away, a blush on her cheeks. 

 

“You idiot, I like you too. Honestly, I wonder why you haven’t noticed it by now, because I’ve been subtly flirting with you.”

 

At the older girl’s confession, Seulgi laughed a bit. “If it was subtle flirting, of course I wouldn’t notice. You know how oblivious I can be, Joohyun.”

 

Joohyun only nodded in reply. “You’re right, you can be oblivious sometimes.”

 

At Joohyun’s reply, Seulgi scoffed, “You’re not supposed to agree with me!”

 

“Mm.. Well, what was I supposed to do then?” Joohyun closed her eyes, a small smile decorating her lips.

 

“I- I don’t know..” Seulgi’s voice trailed off at Joohyun’s beauty, completely entranced by it as she stared at her. 

 

Joohyun opened an eye, chuckling before opening her other one and looking into Seulgi’s eyes, noticing that they were slightly red and puffy. “Have you been crying because of me?”

 

Now it was Seulgi’s turn to laugh, her eyes closing and snuggling her face into Joohyun’s neck as she nodded. 

 

“Because of me?”

 

Seulgi nodded again.

 

Joohyun wrapped her arms around Seulgi’s waist and pulled her closer, her hand soothingly rubbing Seulgi’s back. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way.” Joohyun closed her eyes and tilted her head to kiss the top of Seulgi’s head, yawning afterwards.

 

“Are you tired? I’m sleepy, let’s sleep.” Joohyun mumbled. Seulgi only nodded in reply, beginning to pull back and turn around and turn off the lamp before being stopped by Joohyun who pulled her back into the embrace. “Leave it on.”

 

Little did the two of them know, the younger three were on the other side of the door, ears pressed against the door all this time as they listened to the conversation and the revelation of the mutual feelings. After hearing no more sounds coming from the two older girls, the three of them lifted their heads from the door, letting out a small sigh with content smiles on their faces. They looked at each other before Sooyoung spoke up in a whisper loud enough for the others to hear. 

 

“Well, I’m glad they got that over with.” Sooyoung clasped her hands together, the other two nodding. 

 

Seungwan yawned, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. “I’m tired, so I’m going to head to bed too.” As she turned around and began walking, Sooyoung quickly caught up to her, placing an arm around her shoulders. 

 

“Not so fast, I need to talk to you, Seungwannie.” Sooyoung grinned, walking the both of them into Seungwan’s room, closing and locking the door behind them. 

 

Seeing this, Yerim only raised a brow before shrugging and heading into her own room. She made sure not to lock the door though, in case Sooyoung decided to come back into the room. Yerim turned off the lights and jumped into her bed, quickly falling asleep.

 

Right as the two got into Seungwan’s room, Sooyoung turned off the lights and pulled Seungwan to her bed, letting her take the side closest to the wall. Sooyoung twisted her body around to turn on the small lamp before turning back to face Seungwan. 

 

“So, what did you need to talk to me about that we’re here in my room on my bed?”

 

“Oh, I was just interested in your dream.” Sooyoung let out a small laugh, “But, I mean, we can talk about whatever you want to, too.”

 

“Why are you interested in my dream though?”

 

“Well, you did say you were about to kiss someone, and I’m curious as to who it was.”

 

“It wasn’t anyone.” Seungwan rolled her eyes with a small laugh, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks as she thought about the person.

 

Sooyoung only raised an eyebrow in reply, “Oho, it wasn’t anyone, huh? Explain the blush then.”

 

Hearing that, Seungwan immediately brought her hands up to her cheeks to cover them, taking a deep breath, chuckling nervously. “Blush? What blush? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Sooyoung bit her lip, her hands taking hold of Seungwan’s and removing them, teasingly leaning in close and whispering with a sly grin. “Come on, Wannie, you can tell me anything, even if the person you were about to kiss was me. Maybe I can make your dream come true.”

 

Seungwan pushed Sooyoung’s face away, quickly retorting. “It was Song Joong Ki!”

 

Sooyoung removed Seungwan’s hand from her face, scoffing. “Song Joong Ki? He’s not even that cute. I don’t know what you see in him.”

 

“Maybe I’m lying,” Seungwan shrugged nonchalantly, paying more attention to her nails. 

 

Sooyoung huffed, cupping the older girl’s cheeks and squishing them. “Come on, Wannie. Why won’t you tell me?”

 

She continued to squish the older girl’s cheeks, causing Seungwan to scrunch her nose. “Are you not going to stop squishing my cheeks?”

 

“Not until you tell me who it really was in your dream.” Sooyoung chuckled, playfully pinching her cheeks. 

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll tell you, just stop playing with my cheeks.” Seungwan pouted, holding onto Sooyoung’s wrists and pulling them away. Seungwan kept a firm hold on Sooyoung’s wrists, grinning as she stuck out her tongue teasingly. “I lied, I wasn’t going to tell you.” She let out a laugh, which only resulted in a pouty Sooyoung. “Come on, don’t pout.” Seungwan giggled, moving her hands to pinch Sooyoung’s cheek, then moving her lips to form a smile. 

 

“Oh yeah,” Seungwan started, releasing Sooyoung’s cheeks from her hold. “Since you want to talk to me, let’s talk.”

 

“Okay, what about?” Sooyoung raised a brow.

 

“I have a question for you.”

 

“Shoot. I’m an open book.”

 

“Is there anyone you currently have your eye on? Anyone you like? Like as in you would date. And if so, who?”

 

“I thought you had  _ a _ question. That’s a whole lot of questions.” Sooyoung hummed, thinking about the questions. “Mm.. Yes, there is someone that has my interest. But I won’t tell you who.”

 

“Aww, why not? I promise I won’t tell.” Seungwan held up her pinky, initiating a pinky promise, but Sooyoung only pushed it away. 

 

Sooyoung let out a laugh, “Wow, this coming from the girl who wouldn’t even tell me who appeared in her dream.”

 

“Hey, those are two completely different things.”

 

“You’re right. Mine is real life, and yours is a dream. But they still concern the people we both have interests in. You wouldn’t almost kiss that person if you didn’t have some sort of crush on them, right?” Sooyoung grinned, happy that she proved her point.

 

“But you said earlier that you were an open book! How are you going to say that and not tell me?!” Seungwan pouted, puffing out her cheeks, and at that moment, Sooyoung had to stop herself from leaning in and connecting their lips.

 

“Fine, I’ll give you three hints then. But the hints can’t be their name or anything.”

 

Seungwan’s pout instantly changed into a wide smile, a finger to her chin as she thought about what she wanted to know about the person Sooyoung was crushing on. “Okay, I want to know their height, age, and what you like about them.”

 

“Okay, easy enough. They’re shorter than me, but older. Something I like about them is that they work hard to achieve their goals and they’re very caring.” Sooyoung nodded with a smile, hoping that Seungwan wouldn’t find out.

 

“I’m going to find out who that person is. Who is good enough to catch your eye?” Seungwan nodded in determination, then leaned in closer to Sooyoung with a grin, a brow raised. “Do you want to tell me more or no?”

 

“Mm.. I think I’ll leave it at that for now,” Sooyoung returned the grin. “But why don’t you tell me about your dream? You don’t have to tell me who the person was, of course, but I’d like to know what happened that led to you almost kissing your crush.”

 

After Sooyoung’s suggestion, Seungwan’s cheeks tinted a deep pink color, her eyes darting everywhere to avoid Sooyoung’s gaze. She debated in her mind for a while before giving in and deciding to tell the younger girl what happened in her dream. She looked at Sooyoung, their eyes locking.

 

“Well, we were on a date at the movies after getting something to eat at a cafeㅡ I know, how cliche. It was that one cafe that we always go to, you know. The one close by the SM building. But yeah, we just ate something light, then headed to the cinema. I forgot what movie we were watching, but we happened to look into each other’s eyes and it just felt right and the two of us just kind of started to lean in for a kiss. And that’s when Seulgi woke me up.”

 

“Sounds like my kind of date,” Sooyoung nodded, “Chill, but romantic at the same time, if that makes sense.”

 

The blush on Seungwan’s cheeks seemed to deepen in color after Sooyoung had said that, clearing her throat as her eyes moved elsewhere. Her actions only brought up suspicion from the younger one, a sly grin on her lips.

 

“Son Seungwan, is that a blush I see?”

 

“No.” Seungwan covered her cheeks with her hands, her eyes still trying to avoid Sooyoung’s. How was it that someone younger than her could make her feel so many things? This was absurd, and with the hints that Sooyoung had given her, it only raised her hopes that Sooyoung felt the same as she did. 

 

“Fine, fine.” Sooyoung chuckled, deciding that she had teased the older girl enough. “What do you want to talk about now?”

 

Seungwan shrugged, speaking through a yawn. “I don’t know. Whatever you want to talk about.”

 

“Are you tired? We don’t have to talk anymore if you just want to go to sleep.”

 

“No, no. I want to keep talking with you.” Seungwan nodded in sleepy determination, her eyes half lidded. 

 

“Mm.. Yeah, we’re going to sleep.” Sooyoung nodded before turning around to turn off the lamp and then turning back to face Seungwan, blinking a few times to let her eyes adapt to the dark. Sooyoung’s actions only earned whines from the older girl. 

 

“Whyyyy? But I’m not tired yeeett. You’re no fun, Sooyoung.” Seungwan pouted, although she was pretty sure that Sooyoung wouldn’t be able to see it, and crossed her arms across her chest.

 

“Fine, if you’re really not tired yet, we can talk. What do you want to talk about?” Sooyoung asked, her eyes closing. 

 

Seungwan froze, beginning to think of what they should talk about. She didn’t think Sooyoung would actually give in to her. “Mm.. How was your day?”

 

“At this point, it’s a lot better than my other days.”

 

Seungwan raised a brow, suddenly curious. “Oh? And why’s that? What made today better than all the others?”

 

“I’m not sure if I want to tell you.” Sooyoung teased, a small laugh leaving her lips.

 

“Come on, just tell me. If it’s that much of a secret, I’ll keep it from the others.” 

 

Sooyoung could feel Seungwan nod, and she could even faintly make out the outline of the other girl. “Oh, Seungwannie, it’s much more than a secret.”

 

“It has to do with the person you like, doesn’t it?! Ha! I got it. Now you totally have to tell me.”

 

Seungwan was not sleepy anymore. She couldn’t be, not after this information she received. Although, someone else was.

 

“Oh wow, would you look at the time,” Sooyoung said sarcastically, wanting to avoid the interrogating. “I’m tired out, I think I’ll go to sleep now.”

 

“Park Sooyoung, do you want to die? How dare you try to fake going to sleep to avoid my question, Miss ‘I’m-an-open-book.’”

 

“Yes, I’m an open book, but sometimes you have to read in between lines, okay. Metaphorical meanings and stuff, y’know?” Sooyoung defended herself, chuckling.

 

“If you don’t tell me, I’m going to squish your cheeks until you die.”

 

“Try me.”

 

Seungwan sucked her teeth, her hands moving to Sooyoung’s cheeks as she squished them. “Are you going to tell me now?”

 

Sooyoung laughed, her words a bit muffled due to her cheeks being squished. “You’re going to have to try harder than that, honey.”

 

“Honey? Since when do you call people by endearing terms?” Seungwan laughed, pinching Sooyoung’s cheeks before releasing her cheeks from torture. “I’m just kidding. You don’t have to tell me anything.”

 

“Since forever, baby.” Sooyoung teased and continued on. “It’s not that I won’t tell you, but now’s just not the right time.”

 

Seungwan’s eyes widened. She was thankful that the room was dark so that Sooyoung couldn’t see the blushㅡwhich she was sure was so red, she could pass for a tomato. She buried her face into her pillow, her breathing heavy.

 

“Are you okay? Did you finally fall asleep?”

 

“No, but let’s say I did. Good night.” Seungwan’s words were muffled through the pillow, pulling the blanket over her head. The way Sooyoung was acting and calling her ‘honey’ and ‘baby’ was only raising Seungwan’s hopes. She couldn’t let her hopes get too high, because the higher they were, the harder they crashed.

 

“Okay, okay. Good night, Wannie.” Sooyoung let out a small laugh before yawning, trying to sleep.

 

Seungwan turned to lay on her side, her back to Sooyoung as she also yawned and closed her eyes, going off to sleep. After a while of neither of them moving, Sooyoung moved closer to Seungwan, her arms finding their way around Seungwan’s waist as her face nuzzled into the older girl’s hair. Seungwan’s eyes widened for the nth time tonight and her heart beat faster. 

 

How was she supposed to sleep now? This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahhhh!! i'm sorry it took so long to update, but i'm in school and i have two other fics too, so that's a lot, but I hope this chapter made up at least a bit for my prolonged absence! as always, comments are always appreciated whether you have questions, curiosities, or just want to leave a comment!


End file.
